


Ink Stains

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, pencil skirt fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is awoken by a very sexy surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stains

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic that is inspired by Oxytreza's pencil skirt comic, which was inspired by the idea for this fic
> 
> in case it's not obvious, Carlos sleeps naked

A warm weight settled gently against Carlos’ body, and he snuggled closer to it. The weight shook softly, and he put an arm around it, pulling it closer and holding it still. A soft touch ran across his forehead and behind his ear, and he sighed happily, but softly, barely a whisper of air leaving his parted lips. Something soft and warm touched his cheek, and he groaned softly.

“Good-bye,” a voice said, so smooth and calming, but the message….

“Why ‘bye’?” Carlos slurred into his pillow, and the voice laughed.

“I’m going to work, silly Carlos,” it said, and Carlos blinked one eye open.

“Cecil?” he asked, and Cecil smiled at him. Carlos craned his neck and squinted at the clock, just barely able to make out the numbers through his sleep-hazed vision. “But… it’s so early?”

Cecil ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair again, and Carlos sighed happily back against his pillow.

“It’s not _that_ early; you just got in late last night,” Cecil chucked, brushing his fingers against Carlos’ stubbled cheek. “But, yes, I am also leaving a little earlier than usual to run a couple errands.”

Carlos hummed in acknowledgement, his eyelids growing heavy again, and smiled. “Another kiss?”

“Of course,” Cecil purred before pressing their lips together again. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and Cecil moaned softly.

He came up for air a moment later, biting his lip as he smiled, and Carlos whined in disappointment. Cecil chuckled and gave him another quick kiss. “I really should be going, Carlos.”

Carlos grinned sleepily and nodded. “‘Kay.”

Cecil ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair again, and Carlos sighed contentedly at the touch. “I’ll be home a little earlier today. I don’t have any intern survival training meetings after my show.”

Carlos ran his hands over Cecil’s hips. “I’ll make you dinner.”

Cecil smiled and kissed him again. “You’ll make me very happy then.”

He trailed his fingers over Cecil’s thighs, feeling soft cotton under his fingers. “I’ll do that too, yeah.”

“But for _now_ , I really should be going,” said Cecil as he brushed Carlos’ hair behind his ear one last time before standing. Carlos’ fingers lingered for a moment, feeling a hemline that was _much_ too short to a pair of slacks, and some sort of… _thin_ mesh-like material, and the sound of heels clicking as Cecil took a few steps, and--

“Cecil, _wait_!” he exclaimed as he bolted upright, reached out, and caught Cecil by his wrist. As the sleep finally faded from his eyes, a soft pink blouse came into view, as well as a burgundy pencil skirt hugging Cecil’s body just right, black stockings showing off his gorgeous legs, and heels so staggeringly high that Carlos couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine how he didn’t lose his balance in them. “Wh-what is this?”

“What?” Cecil asked as he smoothed his hands over the skirt, gave a half-turn, popped his hip just enough to show off the curve of his ass. “This old thing?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Cecil,” Carlos groaned as he pulled him closer, sliding his hands over his thighs, down to the stockings. “I _know_ this is new. I’ve never seen you in it before.”

“Haven’t you?” Cecil asked, a sly grin slowly creeping across his face. “I could have sworn I’ve worn it for you already.”

Carlos raised himself up onto his knees and hugged Cecil against him, pressing Cecil’s hip against his already hard dick. “I’m pretty sure I would have remembered something that looks this good.”

Cecil bit his lip playfully as he shrugged, and Carlos groaned softly before pulling him into another kiss, sliding his tongue against Cecil’s and immediately feeling it coil around his, the forked tip flicking against the roof of his mouth. He whined into Cecil’s mouth and slipped his fingers under the skirt, rolling his hips against him.

“Cecil,” he murmured against the radio host’s lips, and Cecil moaned either in response or because Carlos’ hip was pressing against the tendrils slowly beginning to squirm under his skirt. “Are you wearing a garter?”

Cecil grinned, and his teeth were like daggers. “Maybe?”

Carlos’ finger traced the straps clipped to his stockings all the way up to a lace belt and, to Carlos’ _severe_ delight, not much else.

“ _Fuck_ , you _are_ ,” he groaned as he buried his face against Cecil’s neck. “Cecil, you’re _killing_ me.”

Cecil chuckled and placed his hands over Carlos’, pulling them out from under the skirt and lacing their fingers together as he leaned in for a kiss. Carlos deepened the kiss with a whine, his cock steadily twitching against Cecil’s hip, and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. Cecil pulled away a moment later with a sly grin that just made Carlos feel even _more_ frustrated, and kissed Carlos’ fingers.

“I really _should_ be going, you know,” he cooed, backing away from the bed, but Carlos grasped his slender hips and pulled Cecil onto his lap, one of his heels slipping off his foot and clattering loudly against the floor. “Carlos! Wh-what….”

“If you think I’m letting you go _anywhere_ outside of this bedroom,” Carlos growled as he slid the tight skirt up Cecil’s thighs, “after dressing up so beautifully, you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

Cecil whined low in his throat as the hem of the skirt dragged over his slowly unfurling tendrils, rolling his hips as Carlos ghosted his fingers over the wriggling things, and grinned impossibly wide.

“Oh, my sweet Carlos,” he purred, his eyes turning inky black. “I don’t think you realize just _how_ well I know you.”

Cecil’s sly grin was broken by a delighted squeal as Carlos stuffed two fingers into him, his body opening around the sudden intrusion as it always did. Cecil shivered and moaned, pressing back against them, forcing them deeper, and Carlos sucked at his neck as he scissored them, spreading Cecil open and pulling more pleasured sounds from the radio host, feeling them vibrate deep in his throat. Cecil’s tendrils reached for Carlos, dripping hot, inky liquid over the stockings hugging his legs, and Carlos laced his fingers through them, pulling them slowly. Cecil groaned low and breathy, his hips twitching erratically, unable to decide which hand he wanted to press against more. Carlos thrust a third finger into the burning heat of his body, and Cecil fisted a hand into Carlos’ hair as he gasped, grinding himself down against his hand. He whined, needy and desperate, and tugged Carlos’ head backwards as he kissed the shit-eating grin from his lips, tongues twined and moaning softly. Carlos spread his fingers, stretching Cecil wide, and he broke the kiss with an agonized wail.

“Carlos, _please_ ,” he begged, pleading eyes blinking open on his forehead and cheeks, and grasped at Carlos’ sleep-mussed hair. Carlos chuckled darkly as he slid his fingers out of Cecil, and Cecil whimpered pitifully as he suddenly found himself feeling incredibly empty. “Carlos, stop teasing! I _need_ you.”

Cecil whined as Carlos pulled his hand free of his soaking tendrils, groaning softly as he spread the slick fluid over his cock before pulling Cecil’s hips closer and thrusting into him. Cecil _screamed_ and clawed at Carlos’ back, digging deep red lines into his dark skin, but Carlos hardly felt the stinging pain as he canted his hips upward, sinking himself deeper and deeper into Cecil’s body. Despite being worked open so thoroughly, he was already so tight again, contouring his body around Carlos’ dick so he could better feel every inch of it, and Carlos grinned against his neck before biting another mark into his skin, thrusting a little harder. Cecil squealed and ground his hips against Carlos’, barely able to keep time with his thrusts as he shuddered and moaned, grasping desperately at Carlos, trying to keep himself grounded while bursts of pleasure seared white hot sparks into his vision. He reached down and clutched his tendrils, jerking them roughly, and Carlos gasped as Cecil tightened around him, and the tension that had been growing in his gut since he’d first seen the skirt _finally_ came to a head. He came with a strangled groan, trying to keep up the pace of his thrusts as Cecil writhed and whimpered in his lap, biting his lip until it bled and begging Carlos with his many eyes for his release. Carlos wrapped his hand around Cecil’s and steadied his rhythm, thrust deeper into him one more time, and Cecil collapsed against his shoulder with an agonized cry, his tendrils pouring inky black fluid over both of their hands, drenching the skirt and the bedsheets.

Carlos hugged Cecil to his chest as he panted heavily, and Cecil shivered and gasped at the pressure the movement placed on abused hole. Carlos murmured a quick apology and pulled out slowly, sliding the skirt down Cecil’s legs as he did. Cecil hissed and bolted upright the moment the fabric touched his sensitive tendrils, and he looked down with a disgusted groan.

“ _Carlos_ ,” he whined, staring miserably at the black stain on his skirt. “This _was_ actually new, you know. I was just teasing about it being old….”

Carlos chuckled and kissed Cecil’s cheek. “I’ll buy you another new one, don’t worry.”

Cecil wrinkled his nose, trying to keep from smiling, but failing. “So you can make me stain that one too?”

Carlos scoffed with feigned indignation. “Because it’s _my_ fault that my handsome boyfriend woke me up while wearing such a sexy outfit.” He grinned and wrapped his arms around Cecil’s waist, kissing him softly. “Besides, you did this on purpose. You _wanted_ me to stain it.”

Cecil bit his lip as he smiled, nuzzling Carlos’ hair. “I did.”

“So we’ll buy another one and stain that too,” Carlos said as he ghosted his lips over Cecil’s jaw.

Cecil moaned in agreement, Carlos’ lips against his neck.


End file.
